1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to communicating through a wireless local area network (WLAN), and more particularly, to establishing a WLAN link between portable terminals with improved security stability while supporting convenience of WLAN connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with development of digital technology, mobile terminals, such as Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), electronic organizer, smart phone, tablet Personal Computer (PC), capable of processing communication and private information have been widely used. The portable terminals have various functions such as voice call, image call, message transmission such as Short Message Service (SMS)/Multimedia Message Service (MMS), electronic organizer, photographing, e-mail transceiving, broadcast playback, moving image playback, Internet, electronic commerce, music playback, schedule management, Social Networking Service (SNS), friend finder service, messenger, dictionary, game, WLAN link establishment, etc.
Meanwhile, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 WLAN technology has made rapid progress, and the number of the WLAN users has been steadily increasing. Various encryption and authentication methods have been proposed to ensure security stability in WLAN communication.
For example, Wi-Fi Alliance (WFA) suggests Wi-Fi Protected Setup (WPS) to improve restriction on use. The WPS mainly includes a Personal Identification Number (PIN) method and a Push Button Configuration (PBC) method, and the PIN method must be legally implemented.
When using the WPS PIN method, the user inputs only a PIN number of 4 to 8 digits without selecting a security method to establish security connection. However, the user generates or inputs a PIN number through a complicated setting menu.
When a PBC button is implemented by software in the WPS PBC method, the user needs to find and press a button through a complicated menu. When the PBC button is implemented by hardware, if the user mistakes another button (e.g., reset button) for the PBC button, the device may erroneously operate. In addition, when a plurality of devices is connected to each other through WLAN, and the user wishes to operate all of the devices, the procedure becomes complicated, cumbersome, and time-consuming.